An unwanted affection
by Eldarin Queen
Summary: Galadriel has some unwanted attention one night. slight OC. made up on the spot
1. Default Chapter

This is just a silly little story that I made up when I noticed how little Aragorn/Galadriel stories there are out here. This is very OC and slightly slash tho there is no detailed sex. Please no flames. **************************************************************************** ** It was late in the night as the Lady of the Light made her way to her room. She had long since stopped sharing a room with her husband. It didn't make any sense to her anymore since her children were grown now and had children of their own. And it seemed that Celeborn seemed less and less enjoyed about having her around him. She didn't mind. She enjoyed being by herself now, Celeborn could do as he pleased. But when she entered her pitch black room she sensed she was not alone.  
  
"Celeborn?" she called out, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. She heard a match being struck and followed its light and saw it touch a candle.  
  
"No Milady." a voice answered. She knew it immediately.  
  
"Aragorn." she sighed. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I came to see you." he replied and got up, walking sensually over to her.  
  
She let out her breath in one big huff. The ranger had tried this before.  
  
"Aragorn I have told you before, I have no interest in my granddaughters fiancé. Please leave." she said, pushing the ranger off her. But he was not easily put off.  
  
"Come on Galadriel. You know my thing with Arwen is only a fling. Its you I want. Wont you come to bed with me?" he pouted. Then taking her hands he lead her to the bed.  
  
"Estel, do you really want to upset me right before you go off to destroy the Ring?" she asked. "You know I can make the trip unbearable for you." she remarked. The ranger stopped in his tracks and looked at her. She then regretted everything she had ever done all those years ago when a young Aragorn made his first trip to Lorien.  
  
Arwen had just left from a visit and Galadriel had hoped to get some rest from the exhausting time that was her granddaughters stay. A messenger elf made his way into her room and announced a visitor. She was going to turn him away but something told her not to. When Aragorn came in she caught her breath. He was a fair lad of twenty years to her eyes. She heard him say something about Elrond sending him here to learn, but she did not pay attention, instead she focused on his brown eyes. She realized that he had stopped talking and that she was staring outright at him.  
  
"Well Estel." she said and walked over to him. "I welcome you to Lothlorien. I hope your stay will be one you will never forget." she said.  
  
She rarely saw the lad during his stay. Two days after he arrived though she took a walk into her woods and heard his soft crying. She gracefully walked over to where the young man was crouched by a tree and knelt down to him.  
  
"Estel? What's the matter? What troubles your kind heart?' she asked and he raised his tear stained face to hers.  
  
"Its silly really, I miss my home, its all I knew. I feel foolish for crying but it hurts to be away." he replied.  
  
"No dear, don't feel foolish. Its perfectly natural to feel that way." she replied, taking his hands in hers. They locked eyes and she felt her heart lost to him. She brought her lips to his and Aragorn opened his eyes in shock.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Come with me." she said and lead him back to her chambers where she taught him the true way to love.  
  
Looking back on that night now she sighed and wished she never had. Because now it had started an infatuation that she didn't want from the man.  
  
"Aragorn, I will tell you this one more time. Leave now and I wont harm your chances of survival." she half threatened.  
  
Aragorn sighed and knew that he wouldn't win tonight. So he left the room in search for a much more willing elf and made his way down the hall to Celeborn's room. He had never been turned down before by the Elf Lord and knew that he wouldn't be tonight either. 


	2. ch2

Well since some one asked me so nicely to make another ch to this I decided that I would. **************************************************************************** **  
  
As the sun rose the next morning Galadriel was already dressed and made her way to her receiving chambers that she shared with Celeborn. She saw the elf lord sitting in his chair very lightly, a small pained expression on his face and an extra cushion on his chair bottom. She chuckled inwardly at the poor elf and made her way to him.  
  
"Good morning, Celeborn. I trust your night was pleasant." she hinted. She knew full well about the 'secret' relationship Celeborn had with Aragorn and the captain of her Galadrhim, the elf Haldir. What no one knew though was that she herself also had a relationship with Haldir too.  
  
"Yes, I slept well." he replied shifting uncomfortably. Galadriel tried hard not to laugh as she sat in the throne next to her husband's.  
  
Her day passed like normal and she secretly dreaded going to bed, hoping against hope that Aragorn wouldn't be waiting in her bed for her. She went down for supper like every night and ate with the rest of the Fellowship, minus Frodo. Some one had told her that he wasn't feeling just right.  
  
she felt a great swell of sympathy for the young perian. This was not a burden he should have had to bear, but that he did showed great strength and that he deserved great respect.  
  
"Milady?" a voice whispered in her ear said. She turned around to come face to face with the ranger. She cringed inwardly, hoping he wasn't about to hit on her.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn?" she replied cooly.  
  
"I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. It was not right of me to expect that of you. I am greatly sorry." he said.  
  
"Apology accepted Aragorn. Just remember to never do it again." she said and turned back to her meal.  
  
Later that night she walked down to her mirror fountain, followed by a certain hobbit. She knew what had to be done.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" she began. She made her way back to her chambers, exhausted at what she just did to the poor hobbit.  
  
she glanced down the hall that lead to her husbands room and heard his moaning accompanied by the moans of Aragorn. She smiled and made her way to her room.  
  
Once again though she was not alone when she entered her room. This time, instead of darkness, there were a hundred candles lit and rose pedals strewn about the room and her bed. She sighed with dispar and looked at her bed. Under the sheets were two men. Boromir and Haldir. Her eyes lit and a smile came across her face.  
  
"Well boys. Took you long enough to get here." she said and climbed in bed. **************************************************************************** ** HAHAHAHAHA I am evil! Or not. You want more???? lemme know in a review please. 


End file.
